


A Mirror Of A Rose

by Redkarma16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Slow Burn, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tags May Change, Werewolves, Younger Lexis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redkarma16/pseuds/Redkarma16
Summary: A young Lex wakes up to find maybe she doesn’t know who she is after all.





	1. Time Is Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> So It’s been a bit since we last saw Lex and the crew, but here is to a new adventure and deeper love! 
> 
> Enjoy, Leave comments, Even share some ideas of what you would like to happen. 
> 
> Here’s to a new year!
> 
> -Red

She woke up in a cold sweat, it was the 5th time the redhead has had that weird dream about herself, leaving her mind to wonder at 3am. 

 

Drowsily the young red head pulled her body up out of bed as slim fingers lazily ran over the back of her neck, the tips lightly tracing the necklace that laid comfortably against the girls neck as she walked to the half open window.She knew the number by heart, she could easily remember it without looking down as the neon light lit up the darken room. Her mind wondered off as the pad of her thumb ran over the numbers before the sounds of ringing fill the air. 

 

Instead of answering on the second ring the redhead heard sounds coming from her roof which brought a small smile to her face as two grey eyes looked back at her through the windowsill. 

 

"Rose?"

 

\---

 

Laying against the lean body in the redhead bed grounded Lex "You've been having dreams again haven't you?" Came a voice from above the red mop of hair pressed tightly into Ada’s chest. "Lex.." the women started.

 

Lexie breathed in slowly "Yes A..I had a dream of myself.." the small girls voice cracked "Sh-..I..was..so beautiful..but..I had so many scars..and tattoos" Ada hummed rubbing the small girls back waiting patiently "But..I held myself with so much confidence and pride..Sh-...I was standing at the foot of my bed looking down at me, there was a small smile on my face..her face..her eyes where soft like they where full of love, hope and..something else..like pain.."

 

Lex closed her eyes remembering the woman in front of her that looked exactly like her except older, maybe in her 20s. Then her eyes slowly drifted to the different splotches of pink that danced across pale skin and different sizes of lines that mapped the womens bare arms, some peeked under what looked like red ink from tattoos from another time. As the woman watched Lex calmly the young girls eyes caught a glimpse of the woman’s neck where light pink mark danced across her throat where a choker should be.

 

Ada’s voice brakes through the small trance Lex finds herself in as her eyes meets her own in that memory, "Did she say anything to you or do anything?" Lex nodded remembering the woman in front of her in a white tank top, the rest was hard to see for it was covered by her bed.

 

Older Lex walked around slowly and sat down on the edge of young Lex bed, a hand with a black silk ribbon around the wrist found the young girls cheek "Lexie..I need you to remember. Can you do that for me?" Lex expected a rough hand but the touch was gentle and the voice was soothing and caring, young Lex subconsciously leaned into it more looking up "Remember..what?" The look on the older woman face turned serious as her eyes slowly started to turned red as she whispered "Everything"

\--

Lex was pulled out of the memory as a warm hand brushed away a tear she did not know she was shedding. After blinking her eyes a few times in hope to stop the tears Lex looked up to Ada. “That’s been my dream every single night since I received that letter..” 

 

Ada scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as the redhead leaned over and pulled out a envelope from her night stand. “A few nights ago, I heard a knock on the front door at 3am. At first I thought it was you..but you always use the roof..so I looked out my bedroom window first.” Ada nodded as she listened, watching the small girl. “When I looked..no one was there, just this note and a old looking knife holding it to my door..”

 

The taller women arched her eyebrows “Where’s the knife?” Lex pointed to the dresser next to the window, “I haven’t touched it since I received this..” The small girl gave the envelope to the sliver hair girl as she watched her open it.

_**Run Lexie Run.** _

_**Don’t let him catch you.** _

_**Remember Lexie.**_

_**Or you’ll Die.**_

 


	2. Shattered Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is short. Who’s trying to kill Lex and who’s the stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back, hope you you enjoy. Hopefully more will come soon. Sorry it’s a little short.
> 
> ~Red

This night was different, Lex could feel it in the air as the hairs on her arms stood up, invisible eyes watched her from the shadows as a unfamiliar voice screamed deep inside her mind to hurry as her insides started to twisted and turn making her wish she didn’t eat that pizza earlier that night.

Small shaking fingers packed whatever her mind listed off as her body kept moving on its own but her eyes stayed steady on the window of her bedroom as she worked around the room. A loud thump from her drawer where the knife laid stopped her as her body paused in front of it.

The red head watched the wooden drawer as if it had a life of it’s own “So we are doing this huh? You decided to come alive...” Instead of hearing a mystical voice, she was rewarded with a louder thump “Alright no need to be so aggressive, I still don’t trust you but apparently I need you so...” Hanging her head down lightly the young girl shook her loose red curls as she let out a soft chuckle “So..I’m talking to knifes now..”

Hearing a door burst open downstairs made her remember what she was doing as the drawer was now moving violently as the small woman finally pulled open the drawer pulling out the knife that raided a bright red as she held it in her hand. Holding the handle tightly in her hand felt right, it brought a soothing wave of warmth. The knife felt good as the feeling of safety vibrated into her soul.

The sound of glass breaking across the room made Lex look as a hooded figure reached out a gloved hand as they perched on the windowsill “Lexie please, we have to go! Come with me, I’ll protect you!”

The young redhead knew this woman’s voice, she heard it before, but where? How could she trust someone who just broke her damn window in a black hood of all things to keep her safe. Another loud bang from the stairs brought the young girl to her conclusion as she looked at the leather hand reaching out for her with a desperate silent plead. “I’ll go with you but you have to tell me what the hell is going on!

The hooded figure nodded as the redhead grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder as she placed the glowing knife in the front of her bag before she took the hooded figure hand, the hooded women pulled them out of the building as the redheads bedroom door burst open.

As Lex fell away from her house the last thing she saw was a patch of red hair, a few moments later all her unanswered questions where met as she was held tightly in strong arms against a back of a tree, the silence was taken over by the sound of a huge explosion as things of her past flew by them lit in flames.

“As I promised..” came a quiet voice from above her “I will keep you safe and answer all your questions but we first need to get somewhere safe Lexie...” there was a small pause as the women spoke once more light hope tracing her words “Do you trust me enough to get you somewhere safe first?” Lex looked up to meet a pair of bright blue eyes as she softly smiled through her tears “Yes I trust you..”

As Lex held on tightly to the figure who now cradle her, she was lullabied to sleep by a faint familiar smell and the beat of a steady heart as they ran through the night to a new place, a new start, a new Lex.

_**How do you tell someone you loved in a million life times that you known them longer then they known you..** _


End file.
